Amazed
by RRJBikerChick
Summary: What if there were no Mia, but if someone was in her place?
1. Protection

Amazed- Chapter 1- Erica's POV

I stood there looking out my new window, my family and I had just moved here to New York yesterday. My family and I had moved here from my hometown in Missouri. My Dad's boss transferred him out here, and as my mom put it; 'We're a family and families stick together.' Yea. Whatever. I know I must sound like a spoiled brat, but not only was I starting my freshman year, but I'm starting it at a new school with none of my friends! I was about to pull out my laptop, and read something on fanfiction, when my mom hollered for me to come downstairs. I walked downstairs, I probably should've changed, and I mean I was only wearing a tank top and a pair of blue-jean short shorts. Oh well…

--

Michael's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. My parents insisted that Lily and I go with them to welcome our new neighbors. So here we are. We met the couple that lives here, they seemed nice. A few minutes later they had called their daughter Erica, who we had learned was Lily's age. I just hoped she wasn't like Lana or worse…Judith. A few seconds later she proved to be neither, she proved she was different, she came downstairs wearing blue-jean shorts and a white tank top. She also had 2 or 3 toe-rings on with her toenails and fingernails painted red. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into pigtail braids with a few strands in front of her beautiful face, bringing attention to her bright blue eyes. I watched as she walked, her long tanned legs, her shorts came up high enough for me to see her sexy thighs…as she walked I watched as her hips swayed from side to side…side to side…

--

Erica's POV

When I started walked downstairs, I saw 3 people I didn't know; I found out later that they were our new neighbors. The Doctor's Moscovits, were very kind. Their daughter Lily, she seems cool, I have a feeling we're gonna be really good friends. Their son Michael, he was awesome, to say the least. I was snapped out of my thoughts when…

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Erica?" asked Mrs. Moscovits.

"Yea! You gotta taste Maya's cooking." Lily said excitedly, which made me giggle.

"Sure, I'd love too." I said trying not to laugh.

"Great. I'll tell Maya to add another plate at dinner. Can you come over abot 5ish?" Mrs. Moscovits asked.

"Sure!"

"Perfect! Well…until then, how about Michael and Lily show you around?"

"Umm…sure, if they don't mind…"

"I don't mind…"Lily started "Mom, do we really have to take Michael?" She said glaring at her mother.

"Aww, that hurt Lils! Besides if someone tries to hurt you or Erica, I wanna be there to protect you…" Michael said.

"Yea right! The only 'protection' you wanna give Erica, I pray to god _you'll_ never give me…" she shot back at her brother.

**A/N: Hope ya enjoyed chp.1!**


	2. Tattoo

**Amazed**

**Chapter 2- Tattoo**

--

Erica's POV

--

I blushed and giggled at Lily's comment.

"I'm going to go put some shoes on, and then we can leave." I said.

I walked upstairs and found my favorite cowboy boots, and quickly put them on. I walked back downstairs and grabbed my blue jean jacket and put it on. I realize it's not cold out, but I really love this jacket, because it has my grandfather's old army patches on it.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." I said.

"Great! Lily and Michael will show you around, and then you can come back here to get ready for dinner." My mom said all excitedly. Kill me now…

Michael's POV

--

When Erica came back downstairs, I almost laughed when I saw her definition of 'shoes'. She was wearing dark brown cowboy boots. Although, when she reached for her jacket, I caught a glimpse of a butterfly tattoo on her lower back. I swear I almost fainted. If only she would reach a little higher…BAD MICHAEL! You can NOT think like that! For crying out loud you JUST met her!

After a few minutes we finally got to leave. As we started walking down the sidewalk Lily started talking. She was walking ahead of us telling Erica about all the sites to see.

Erica's POV

--

While Lily was telling me about all the different sites, Michael started talking to me.

"I loved your tattoo." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, only to see him grinning.

"Which one?" I teased.

"The butterfly one."

"Oh really? Maybe sometime I'll show you my other tattoo."

"Why can't I see it now?"

"You'll see…" I winked at him.

**A/N: I know it's short... but I had writers block. REVIEW! Please? I'll give you a cookie if you do!**


	3. Priceless

Chapter 3- Priceless

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except for certain characters, the rest belongs to Meg Cabot.

Erica's POV  
-----

I smirked as I walked behind Lily, the look on Michael's face after I'd said that, was absolutely priceless. I don't usually flirt with guys like that, but his reactions were too damn hilarious. Besides, my other tattoo was on the back of my neck. We stopped in front of a building in which Lily informed me, that my mother said I would be going to school. Albert Einstein High School.

"We can come back tomorrow, and get your class schedule and uniform, if you want." Lily said to me.

"Sure, thanks Lily." I smiled.

We walked around more, before coming back to the apartment building. Lily offered to come over and hang out until dinner, if I wanted, that is. I told her that I was still unpacking, so my room and the apartment was a mess.

"So? I could help you unpack."

I shrugged. "Okay."

Lily and I walked into the apartment, and my mom hurried to greet us.

"I offered to help Erica unpack." Lily explained to my mother.

My mom's face brightened, and wanted to know if Lily and I wanted a snack. _Dear god, kill me now…_

For the next hour Lily helped me unpack, we talked and joked around. When she asked,

"What was up with you and my brother today?"

I blushed, "Your brother saw my tattoo, so I teased him a little…"

She raised an eyebrow. "You have a tattoo?"

I lifted my shirt, to show her my tattoo. Then, I told her about what happened with Michael.

"Is that why his eyes got huge when I turned around?"

"Probably."

"Awesome." Lily said smirking.


End file.
